Dragon Ball GT Aftermath:Vegeta Jr side
by seguraenjc
Summary: This is after the ending of GT. Vegeta Jr side of the story,then Goku Jr. is story is on how they grew,how they met,who they met,and how they lived their lives on in college
1. Chapter 1

Thetournament just came to the Jr. beat Vegeta Jr in the end of the world tournament and claimed the grand the tournament,they began to talk

Vegeta Jr: Good job, time I'm winning the tournament.

Goku Jr: We will see about that

Vegeta Jr: Oh yes we will

Then Vegeta Jr left the area with his meet with his grandmother Pan.

Pan:Yeah!Thats my grandson for you!

Goku Jr:Thanks grandma!Lets go home.

The next day,Vegeta Jrwent to school and did what he had to do and then lunch time walk around and found something saw Goku Jr at the back,alone went to talk to him.

Vegeta Jr: I didn't know the weirdo was a nerd.

Goku Jr: Wha?!VEGETA?!

Vegeta Jr: Surprise seeing you here.

Goku Jr: come we never noticed each other?

Vegeta Jr: I have no clue.

Goku Jr: Hey,let me show you something.

Goku Jr toldVegeta Jr about the Dragon Balls  
and their wishing both thought that they would both find them and make a 's mother and Pan heard of the idea and they said that when they find it to meet at Capsule went in search and found all the Dragon Balls and summoned  
Shenron and He appeared in front of them

Shenron: You have summoned me,what is your wish?

They had small problem didn't know whose wish to make until Goku Jr came up with aidea that everyone agreed on.

Goku Jr: May we see our ancestors Goku and Vegeta so that we can learn from them?

Shenron: Yes.

Goku Jr: Then that's the wish,to see our ancestors.

Shenron: It shall be done.

Then Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls the sky, they witnessed 2 people coming was Goku and Vegeta in frontof their own talked about their past,the abilities that they had,and the great challenges that came  
it was time for them to leave and they waved was fantastic for both of the 13 years,they were best fought together,played together,and so on college,Goku Jr wore his ancestor's signature blue and  
orange gi while Vegeta Jr wore his ancestor's signature Saiyan battle armor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta and Goku Jr were very popular in both were the best fighters and won many tournaments even though they were both intelligent Vegeta Jr,Goku Jr had more friends because he was very social,Vegeta Jrrarely talk to

anyone else but Goku one day he met someone very special to him.

Vegeta Jr was walkingaround the street going homesince it was a free day for him,Goku Jr was in a class on that then tripped and fell and while getting up,He saw a red head right in front of helped him up and said

?: Are you okay

Vegeta Jr: Yeah,Thanks.

?: Hey wait a minute? Your Vegeta aren't you?

Vegeta Jr:Yeah,that's is your name?

Jane: My name is Jane

Vegeta Jr: Wait a minute? You go to a lot of Mathematics classes,do you?

Jane: How'd you know?

Vegeta Jr: I see you a lot walking around.I always see you every I wanted to talk with you but I stop.

Jane: Ohh?(with a mischievous grin)

Vegeta then blushes and immediately responds

Vegeta Jr: I mean...No!...wait...Not in tha...I'm not...

Jane can only laugh at the sight of seeing him stuttering and responds

Jane: It's happens to ,got to go there's a bus waiting for me to go home.

Vegeta Jr: Very well then,see ya

Jane: Bye(waving)

Vegeta Jr waved back as she left on the bus

He continued his way back home thinking of the moments he just had.

The next day,he woke up a little early even though it was another free day,he had classes the next went to the gym and practiced his martial arts for the entire morning all until 1:00 pm. He then returned and took a shower then left for a

he saw a girl trying to get away from some bullies didn't leave her alone and touched her where she didn't girl was Jane.

Jane: Leave me alone,Tenka!

Tenka: Aww, girl wants to act all boys!

They all laughed at her and she tried to get had never felt so angry and he rushed over.

Vegeta Jr: Leave her alone,unless you want to be buried six feet under.

The bullies turned around to see in surprise Vegeta Jr bullies immediately apologized and left her alone and run for their Jr then was worried like never before

and rushed over to Jane to check on her.

Vegeta Jr: Jane!JANE!

Jane couldn't say still scared about what had just noticed that she faintedand went to help her then flew off andtook her to his home.

She later woke noticed that she was on a bed that was not immediately gotup and sneaked around the went to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan for sneaked into theliving room and was shocked to see

that it looked like a saw someone hittingon a super hardpunching man was blond and had green eyes,somehow this person was familiar to later went behind him and smacked him with the frying pan and tried to make a

run for she moved,the man shouted

Vegeta Jr: OW!

Jane then turned around

Jane: VEGETA?!

Vegeta Jr: Thanks a lot !

Jane: I'm sorry!What happened?!Why am I here?!

Vegeta Jr: The bullies

Jane: I'm remembering that now,but why are you blonde?! And...WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?!

Vegeta Jr was had no other choice but to tell her the told her about the Dragon Balls,his ancestors,the fact that he only part human,and that Goku Jr is the sounded ridiculous to her in the beginning,but she believed him

after he went from Super Sayian to she said she wanted to go Jr insisted in taking herbut she said okay and she left.

The next day,he went to his classes and immediately went to sit down on a bench hopes that Jane doesn't hate him for what he is and that they're still good then finished hers and saw Vegeta Jrsat on the thought  
to herself that if she should sit with or leave,she thought to sit sit next to him

Jane: Hey.

Vegeta: Jane? Jane I

Jane:It's just that my best friend that's a boy is a partalien..Wow.

Vegeta Jr: Sorry

Then there was a short pause

Vegeta Jr: Every girl fan girls over me and Goku yet you are one of the few who doesn'tand I like you over anyone else

Jane: Do you like...hanging around me morethan Goku Jr

This was a very hard he was honest with himself

Vegeta Jr:...Yes,Yes I do

Jane: Oh my God!

Vegeta Jr: Can I be honest.

Jane: Of course

Vegeta Jr:You are absolutely beautiful,probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen

This made her blush one ever said anything similar to fact that she was told this by someone like Vegeta was insane.

Jane:Thank you,your to kind. Well got to go,see ya

Vegeta:Well,goodbye.

Then as Jane left she thought "He is so cute!"

Then there friendship grew stronger everyday


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month,Vegeta Jr was in his classes and for some reason he couldn't forget about he got distracted from his class,Goku Jr noticed and asked

Goku Jr: You OK

Vegeta Jr: Yeah,just a little off

Goku Jr: Do you know why?

Vegeta Jr: No idea

Goku Jr: You do know,you don't tell me

Vegeta Jr: Ok,I do know,but I ain't saying anything

Goku Jr: No need,I know

Vegeta Jr: Really?

Goku Jr:(singing)Vegeta and Jane are standing on a tree...

Vegeta Jr: WHAT?!

Goku Jr: Everyone knows

Vegeta Jr: How?

Goku Jr: You hang out more with her than me now

Vegeta Jr: I'm sorry

Goku Jr: It's okay,keep it like that

Vegeta Jr: Huh?

Goku Jr: Bro...she is your future,It's obvious that you love each is purposely being your prey and she just waiting for you to strike

Vegeta Jr: Where do I take her though,last week I invited to my house and I agreed only to find in her surprise I'm the son of the richest woman on the earth andmartial artist and momreally likes her though.

Goku: Take her to a danceclub sure she likes it.

Vegeta Jr: Ok.

Goku Jr: You just desireto shove her in the bed and take her virginity away.

This made Vegeta react and hit Goku in the stomach as hard as he cried in pain.

Goku Jr: It was a joke!aghh!Its true though isn't it.

Vegeta Jr: Mnph.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day,Vegeta Jr asked Jane out to the surprised Jane,since Vegeta was rich,she thought he was a more professional type of guy,but she said yes drove off and entered the had a great time in

was a absolutely amazing in dancing which completely attracted Vegeta Jr. Vegeta couldn't understand,every girl tried to seduce him but failed,then he meets one of the few who meet normally and can't move his eyes off her. What's he saw in his eyes  
was

the most beautiful thing known to man,not just physically but also in her character. They spent there hours,but they both laughed at the fact that they,for some reason,couldn't get the end of day,Vegeta took her back home but before she got out  
/of the car,they had a small conversation.

Jane: Vegeta,can I ask you a question?

Vegeta Jr: Sure,of course.

Jane: Do you...love me?

Vegeta was shocked at the struggled to respond because he knew the the answer but he felt that he was going to be rejected,but he decided to be honest about it.

Vegeta Jr: Yes...yes I do,with all of my heart and soul.

Jane: Then why didn't you tell me earlier?

Vegeta Jr: Like you said,I am part alien.

Jane: What does that have to do?

Vegeta Jr: If I told you my feelings,you would've freaked out and...reject me. I'm not completely human like you so I'm a just some one trying to blend in.

At this moment Vegeta Jr started to cry. He was ready to hear the words of rejection from her lips,but to his surprise,Jane grabbed his hands

Jane: Don't assume what I will do or not

Vegeta Jr: Huh?

Jane: Vegeta Jr,if there's three things I can say about you is that you have given me the best moments of my life,that you are unique,and OMG you are so hot.

Vegeta Jr: Really?

Jane: Come here

And at that moment the kissed as hard as they Jr never expected that a day like this would come to was so different from anyone else in his bloodline and the world and he found a beautiful female who would accept him for who he  
after kissingher lips went down to the neck to work on there but Janestopped him.

Jane: Woah!Bad boy,if you want to finish me,let's get in the house.(seductive tone)

They entered the house with their lips never went straight into the bedroom without nothing stopping Jane,as they went to the bed,pushed Vegeta Jr to sit down in the edge of the bed while Jane sat on both of his legs looking at  
took her shirt off to reveal the greatest thing Vegeta Jr has ever Vegeta saw was a woman's body right at the pinnacle of was skinny and strong for her figure and her breasts were huge but somehow perfectly fit her body. Vegeta  
Jr was starting to get horny and was getting is what Jane wanted to Jane


End file.
